Allen and Red are one and the same
by ghosthuner osteen
Summary: Allen's mind goes back to before he met Mana, and his true personality 'Red' starts to show. the order finally starts to realize just how little they know about Allen. You choose YULLEN or LAVEN
1. Chapter 1

"Allen! Come help us! The science department is about to explode!" a young scientist yelled

"A-alright Johnny!" Allen was to confused to even think about what was going on, so he opted to help out the dangerous scientists.

He entered the department and watched as multiple people from all divisions dashed from place to place hopping to stop the bomb. Where the thing came from, Allen could already guess…Komui. He face palmed and walked over to Reever, the head scientist. He was sweating profusely as people gathered around him, pressuring him. Allen sighed and asked on of the many scientists what in the world was really going on.

"W-well Komui was working on this…bomb, but section leader Reever took it from him. Then it started to count down, this happened three minutes ago, we have one minute to evacuate the department! Everyone get out!" the man shouted and everyone did as he said. Allen was trampled over as everyone scrabbled to the door.

Reever was still tryimg to disable the bomb which was now down to ten seconds. It was as if time slowed down. One second he was disabling a bomb the next it exploded and he was tackled to the ground. Allen had protected him from the blast and now he lied, unconscious, on the floor. Reever panicked and called for help. Fortunately Two people came bursting in, Kanda Yuu, and Lavi Bookman, rushed towards them. Lavi took care of Reever while Kanda carried Allen to the infirmary.

Red opened his eyes and looked around, searching for any indication to tell him where he was. His head carried a slight ach but he paid it no mind. He noticed multiple voices in the room he was in. he sat up slowly knowing the world would spin if he did it too fast.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud, by accident

"Oh! Allen you're awake, thank god for that!" Lavi shouted

"Who's Allen? Who're you? Where the bloody 'ell am I?!" Red was starting to panic, so he turned the emotion into anger. He glared at the red headed person.

"What do you mean Allen? You're at the Black Order; I'm your friend Lavi. Wait…do you not remember?!"

"Bloody 'ell this one's gone nutters. I don't know who ya' are. I'm no' black either. Who's this Allen person, ya' keep gonin' on 'bout?"

"Uh, may I ask you some questions?" Reever asked Allen

"d'pends what they are." Red answered suspisiously

"What's your name?"

"Red Blood, people call me Red."

"How old are you?"

"'m Eight years old"

"Do you have any parents, of live in an orphanage?"

"Ain't you just brill! You thing like one of those arse's that think everyone has somewhere to go! Bleeding potty's if ya' ask me. Belt up an' clear off, ya' bloody bugger, ta hell with ya'! Blimey some people are really daft."

"W-w-what?! Allen! That was rude! Apologies!" Lenalee shouted

"Are ya' all are bloody stonking prats. Put a bloody fucking sock in it!"

"Bean sprout, nobody understands what the fuck your saying to lose the accent." Kanda growled

"Go snog with ya' totty or are ya' a Nancy boy like me?"

"What did you just call me? Speak English." Kanda snapped

"Ummm…I think ya' would say it like this: Go …make out with…ya' …girl or ya' a…gay like me."

Everyone in the room which was Lavi, Kanda, Leanlee, Reever, Johnny, and Komui, stared at the boy, completely shell shocked. 'Allen's gay!' was everyone's first thought. Allen doesn't act gay…or straight for that matter. Kanda though broke through shock and anger and embarrassment rose to the surface. He couldn't move though. He wanted to kill the bean sprout, but knew that Allen wouldn't say those kinds of things.

"What? He's not denying it! Look he's even blushing!" Red shouted, pointing at kanda

'Kanda's gay too!' was everybody's second thought

"Carrot top's gay too! That's weird, I've never seen so many Nancy boy's in the same room. The totty likes other totties."

"W-where did you get those ideas from?!" Reever yelped

"They're both tyin' to 'ard to conceal i'"

"L-L-L-Lenalee! How could you not tell me!?" Komui cried

"You're very observant, bean sprout. Surprised you of all people could tell." Lavi stated. He never really did give Allen that much credit. "So where do you liv anyways?"

"I do odd jobs for the Sakura circus- Hey I've seen that thing somewhere before." Red stared at the golden round object. He had spotted it around the circus, he chased it once. The flying object raced towards him in a flurry. Tincampy butt heads with Allen, unfortunately, Allen knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

AN: sorry for not putting definitions. Based on reviews I guess I'll be doing YULLEN, but if I get more votes I MIGHT change it to LAVEN.

I want your guys input, should I do another story just for Laven?

_The moon lit up the streets as people walked to get home, children were told to go inside, and parents didn't like night time, when all the bad men come out. There was still one child who couldn't even bother to give two shits. He knew, for a fact that he would beaten bloody, it would match perfectly with his disfigured arm. He was starting to believe in the towns people's claims. He was a monster, a devil's span, and a demon. _

_He moved along the alley ways, trying to prolong his torture, and perhaps his death. He knew he wouldn't be so lucky but he never lost the hope of them becoming tired of him. He stumbled over something…or someone apparently. He bent down, discovering that there was a boy lying in the middle of the alley. If the boy didn't move then he would be beat by a bunch of drunks._

_The boy was older than him, with shoulder length dark blue hair, and pale skin. Allen picked him up with ease, even without the use of his paralyzed arm. He was stronger than he let on, really strong but that only made people fear him even more. He looked weak, but was already growing abs, and muscles. He smiled at himself, but it didn't reach his dead gray eyes. His red hair was all over the place, sticking out at every corner. He took the boy to a safe place, he would lead any bad men away from the hiding spot._

_He found the place he was looking for and placed the kid in the mountain of boxes that would hide him from sight. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He barely had enough time to completely cover the boy before a man took him by his small shirt._

_"'__ello boy, you ready for your next beating." The man asked_

_"__Ain't I always? Ya' know good sir, it's rude to beat children."_

_"__Ya' ain't no child, no ye a demon in disguise, and I'll be the one ta finish you off." The man grinned_

_"__Then get it over with. I have more beatings and I'd rather not be late. As they say, the early bird catches the worm."_

_"__Belt up kid, that mouth of yours just keeps running, shall I stop it for you?"_

_"__Be my guest, one less mouth to feed, right?" _

_"__Shut up already!"_

_"__Like you said good sir, I can't seem to stop it, will you help me or are you too scared?"_

_Red knew it was dangerous to taunt the man, he always knew, but didn't care he always mouthed off and pissed off the men. He knew what would happen if he did it but he could care less. Then there was also the boy he hid. Just in case he woke up, he would be able to escape, because Red was putting attention towards himself, like always._

_Kanda felt his head pound as he heard some kind of argument going on. He looked around and saw he was underneath a pile of cardboard boxes. A small light shined through so he peaked wondering how he got there in the first place. He took in the sight of a burly, bald, fat man, was holding up a street kid._

_"__Like I would be scared of you." The man spat_

_"__Isn't that why all you people do this in the first place, because you're scared?"_

_"__Why you little-URG! Shut up demon span! We do this because we are superior to the likes of you!"_

_"__And what are you, if I am human? Doesn't that make you the monster… the demon? Should you try to curse an already cursed being? I have only tried to live, you are the ones would put me on that stupid stake to die in the first place, with no grounds of evidence no less, only a horribly disfigured arm." The child was finished and as a result, he was punched in the gut._

_"__You disgusting filth, what more evidence do we need other than an ugly red arm with a hidden power in side? You could take us out in a second, so we make sure you know that we are mightier than you, demon."_

_"__You think I need some sort of power? I'm stronger than you realize, faster than you can see, more silent than the wind. What power do I need from a paralyzed arm when I can fight with knowledge I know that will defeat people like you. Alas, I can't use it, I would only be tried for another attempt of burning me alive."_

_Kanda watched this argument in disgust, a man beating a child for a no good reason just manages to piss him off. He noticed the boy look to the boxes he was surrounded by; then his eyes darted to the alley behind the man. He did this multiple times before Kanda got the message._

_The boy smiled as the older child ran away, and then his beating started._

Red jolted to a sitting position and looked around the room to see only the teens, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee. His eyes were set on Kanda as he recognized the boy he had saved.

"Glad to see you found a place to go kid." Red spoke, still looking at Kanda

"What?" Lavi asked

"Saved him awhile back, he would have been given my beating, when the bad men couldn't find me. Hid his light weight body under a bunch o' boxes; although you were defiantly younger, with shorter hair. Why is that?"

"Well Red, you see, um…Your are the sixteen year old version of yourself, your name is Allen Walker by the way."

"That name sounds so familiar to me. Allen Walker…Allen Walker…Allen…Walker…Allen…And Walker…Mana Walker and his dog…that old sod named me after his dog!" Red exclaimed

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?" Lavi asked, bewildered

"Big Joy, or Mana Walker had a dog named Allen, if I'm Allen walker, then I was named after his mutt." He grumbled making Lavi "Tell me more about Allen Walker."

"Well you are-"

"Everybody! RUN!"

'Well shit' was Red's only thought


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

AN: hey fanatics! I hope you're enjoying the story! Just so you know I'm winging the whole thing, no idea how the ending will turn out!

oOoOoOo

"What the bloody 'ell is going on 'ere?!"

The order was in complete chaos, literally, the building is tumbling down, and a giant machine people call komuin was going on a rampage. Everyone in the infirmary ran out in a fit of terror, forgetting about Allen so they could save their own arses. Red was entirely confused, not scared like everyone else, no, just confused.

Then he saw a giant bug like robot lock its sights onto him. He saw people running for their lives', others trying to save paper work, and machinery. Others were frozen in fear of being the target of the monster. The last thing they expected some to do was challenge the thing!

Red did exactly that, he smirked and shook his index finger mockingly, like a mother would do to her child.

"Target lock! Allen Walker!" it came after him

What did Allen do? He had fun! He let it chase him through the halls while he laughed, but when they got to the training room, he started taunting it. He jumped on to the high wires, and ropes, he juggled while 'losing' the things he had to juggle, and somehow having the things being thrown at the monster. He studied the creature while it was distracted and found the off switch, successfully turning the thing off.

He heard someone clap behind him, and then people joined in, and soon the whole place was booming with shouts, laughter, whistles, and clapping. He gave everyone a bewildered look. He was inly having some fun with the monster.

Kanda was standing in the back of the training room watching the people around him, though he was mostly focused on the beansprout. He wanted to laugh at his little display, but he knew that he couldn't. If he did then he would be going against his rules, never show weak emotions. Ever since Alma he has been afraid of letting his heart get hurt again. He knew that he should at the very least trust Allen with his emotions, but only because Allen had saved Alma from Kanda's wrath. Kanda was great full for Allen's kind heart but he can't help but be suspicious of the small teen.

"Oi samurai boy! Why 're ya glarin' at the wall? Did 't do anythin' to ya? I don't think a wall id that smart." Red shouted at his old friend

"You know Red you're taking this whole memory lapse really well." Lavi commented

"I've worst."

"I wouldn't doubt it, but don't you care?"

"Would you care to remember all the pain you've lived through, when you've just gotten rid of it?"

"No not really, but what about all the good times you had."

"Let me tell you one thing…Allen Walker is a fraud. If I am him then he is me, he's probably my other half of my personality disorder. Did he want justice, have a hero complex, have everyone like him, believe that he could save everyone, and always smile like an idiot?" they nodded "Then that was one of my other personalities, never had a name, called him Goodie-goodie. Allen is a good name though."

"What are your other personalities?" Bookman junior asked

"Let's see there's the original, no-name, then there's me, then Allen, then someone named Crown-Clown, and finally the un awoken one named the musician. No-name, Musician, and I have been asleep for a while, I've woken up a few times but not many and Allen is usually in control of my personality."

"When has that happen?"

"Usually when he is really angered by something and wants to strengthen his resolve."

Red could only remember a few things about the times Allen had awoken him, he remembered fighting a monster who looked like Allen. Suddenly, the building started to shake, a small girl white gray skin, purple hair and golden eyes walked through a red and gold heart shaped door, with a tall man with gray skin, black hair, and golden eyes, both had diamond like stigmas running across their fore-heads. The small girl spotted Red in the crowd and shrieked loudly.

"Allen-kun~!"

"Do I know you?"

"AH~ how could you forget me?"

"Apparently it's fairly easy."

"What?!"

"Sorry, Sorry, I'm not Allen right now, I'm Red, I don't know if it's a pleasure to meet cha or not, but taking a look around I'm guessin' it's not. Now run along little totty." Red made a shooing motion with his hands.

He suddenly felt like someone was going through his brain and trying to find something. They seemed like they found it, his personalities, that is to say. He knew he was all one person just split into four different personalities, but he didn't know how it would be if he was combined with them all. He was going to find out pretty soon though. A streak of pain made its way through his brain and he fell. He could feel his personalities become one and that most defiantly scared the living hell out of him.

"So this is the destroyer of time's true form? He looks better than before." The girl commented then his personalities split again bring Red back to the front lines "I think it's time for us to go bye Red~"

"What the hell just happened?" Red whispered


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Kanda could only stare at the kid. He didn't know what the hell had just happened and he never wanted to see it again. Lavi stared in shock silence beside him, before getting up and running to the beansprout. Kanda slowly followed behind the stupid rabbit.

He looked at the child in front of him… no he never thought Allen was a child, it didn't look like Red was either. He had always wanted to know what was behind his mask, if he was scared, lonely, or down right emotionless. Red opened his eyes, they were completely blank. His eyes were wide, staring blankly at them and that freaked everyone out. He blinked and then his eyes shone with happiness, again he blinked, his eyes showed determination, once again he blinked, his eyes glared at the people around him.

"What cha' lookin' at?!" Red shouted then groaned "Damn it! They're all awake and screaming! Allen… clown… musician…no…name. Crap! He woke up! He supposed to be asleep! No-Name, please don't, if you try he will swallow you up. Allen don't touch him! Musician keep them back!" Red shook in fear.

His worst night mare, all of their worst nightmare the man that plagued their dreams, tormented them, and separated them in the first place, the Destroyer of Time.

_He was just a baby, crying for it parents to get them. His parents never came. He went on a tantrum and somehow managed to split himself into different pieces. He could feel the pain of those pieces, they were him, they were the same. He wanted someone that could understand him, he got his wish. He locked himself away as to observe his new personalities._

_The first one the others called No-name, he was a natural survivor, he couldn't fight but he had the will to survive no matter what. He would work all day and clean his wounds all night, he didn't have a nice life, he never expected one. He lives to survive._

_Then there was Red, he was a natural fighter, he had no will to survive, he only wanted the fight that came with it. Weather he died or not, he didn't care. He worked for the circus and fought against a vicious clown and won. He despised the world and his god forsaken arm. He truly believed that he was a monster, and he killed people to prove it. He lives to fight._

_Next would be Allen Walker, he was born to protect, he only feels the need to help others, and if that means dying, then so be it. He hated sin, god, the world even, but he never gave up on the ones he loves. He will save people that he doesn't know and will protect those precious to him, no matter the cost. He lives to protect._

_Then comes Crown-Clown, he is determined, he will follow the person he trusts the most and is determined to abide by their wishes even when they are ready to give up, he will still pursue what he has been told to do, weather to kill, save, protect, or hid, he will follow his master to the ends of the universe. He lives to bring reason and determination._

_Lastly would be the 14__th__, Nea, or the Musician, he is the one who wants to control and bring revenge to the ones who have made him suffer. He was created to want and desire the evil in the world to become his so he can get rid of it. He wants nothing more than to die in peace with nothing to regret. He lives for judgment._

_He watched them grow and he has been waiting for them to become one person again, but it didn't happen by choice, it was forced witch could bring death to the body they all are withheld in. He, indeed, is the Destroyer of Time, or Heart, but he doesn't want to let on. Red was the person who was in control because he was his first thought, Red was actually his original thought of No-name, but it took some time to develop him. Allen is an upgraded version of Red; Crown-Clown was added to Allen for Allen's weak state of mind which wanted to give up. The musician was added because Allen didn't have any reason to fight the Noah, only the akuma. Even he was not the original personality because he had none at the time, which is why they need to unit so Red can summon his power and live out the prophecy._

_Allen was in control for so long because he was stronger than the red head kid, but they are the same person no matter what anyone says._

"I'm Red…no…I'm Allen… no Red…Allen…Red…Allen. I'm Allen Red Walker, it's a pleasure to meet you all" the kid stated, voice in between polite and sarcastic. "Wait…I know you all."

Kanda stared at the youth fearfully. He had been screaming one moment, silent the next and now his two personalities are here at the same time.

"Are you Allen Walker, or Red Blood at the moment?" asked a hesitant Lavi

"I'm Allen Red Walker, a combination of the two, I was supposed to turn out like this a long time ago, if Cross and Mana hadn't interfered, I would have. I became Red Blood and then transferred to Allen Walker, I should have been Allen Red Walker After No-name had been replaced. Oh well."

"Who the hell are you and what the hell did you do to my Beansprout?" Kanda growled then lunged at the teen.

All hell broke loose inside Kanda right then, when his lips crashed into this new version of Allen Walker and Red Blood.


End file.
